Princess Zelda
|-|Zelda= |-|Sheik= |-|Original= |-|ALttP= |-|Young (OoT)= |-|Adult (OoT)= |-|OoS/OoA= |-|FS/FSA= |-|Tetra (WW)= |-|Zelda (WW)= |-|MC= |-|Normal (TP)= |-|Robed (TP)= |-|Zelda (ST)= |-|Ghost (ST)= |-|Guardian (ST)= |-|Zelda (SS)= |-|Hylia= |-|ALBW= |-|BotW= Summary Princess Zelda is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. Except for Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask, and Triforce Heroes ''an incarnation of Zelda or one of her alter egos has always been one of the central characters in the series. Each incarnation of Zelda has been shown at various ages depending upon which title they appear in. They have appeared as a child, a teenager and as a young adult; for example, the Princess Zelda in ''Twilight Princess is around 20 years of age. Early on in the timeline of the series, the original Zelda, while born as a Hylian, is the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. Carrying on this divine blood, her female descendants are often named after her and are always the crown princess of Hyrule throughout its history. Several princesses within the bloodline are also the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Nayru. The essence of Nayru affords each Zelda divine wisdom, allowing them to discern the wisest decisions, especially in situations concerning the welfare of Hyrule. It grants them a myriad of mystical abilities, including the ability to heal others, though there is a possibility that this could also be an effect of their bloodline passing down Hylia's own powers and, later, the Light Force. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A. At least 5-A, likely High 4-C with Light Arrows. 3-A '''via wishing with the Full Triforce | At least '''High 4-C, likely 4-A Name: Zelda, Sheik, Tetra, Hylia Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Varies between tween years and late teens. At max, over 110 years. | Time immemorial Classification: Hylian, Princess | Goddess, Her Grace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing, Glyph Creation, Enhanced Senses (Hylians naturally have heightened senses), Magic, Teleportation and the Triforce of Wisdom (Grants increased magical prowess, Precognition, Sensing, The ability to heal others, and the ability to speak with others telepathically), Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Minor Reality Warping, Status Effect Inducement with Deku Nuts, Possession, Blessed, Trained swordswoman and archer, Ninja-like techniques, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can trap Calamity Ganon in a barrier of light), Cloth Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Flight, Hacking, Non-Physical Interaction, Paralysis Inducement, Partial change of appearance, Power Bestowal, Sand Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Stealth Mastery, Summoning, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly, prevented Calamity Ganon’s regeneration), Resistance to Sealing, Soul Manipulation and Transmutation | Same, but boosted drastically, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4) and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Helped Link fight several bosses. Possesses the Light Force, and base Vaati was afraid that she’d ruin his plans). At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level with Light Arrows (Does severe damage to Ganondorf). Universe level via wishing with the whole Triforce | At least Large Star level, likely Multi Solar System level (Fought Demise. As the highest god(dess) in all of Hyrule, she should be vastly superior to the minor deity that is the Wind Fish) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed. Lightspeed attack speed with Light Arrows | At least Sub-Relativistic+ with Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be superior to Link) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Unknown. Likely at least Large Star Class to Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took a beating from a casual Bongo Bongo and got up shortly after) | At least Large Star level, likely Multi Solar System level (Took hits from Demise and his army) Stamina: Incredibly high (Restrained Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle for 100 years) | Extremely high (should be higher than before) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her rapier. Hundreds of meters with magic and weaponry. | Standard melee range. At least stellar, likely interplanetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows of Light, Twilight Bow, Deku Nuts, Rapier, and Baton Intelligence: Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment, although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Weaknesses: Despite her astute knowledge, it never helped her from being a damsel in distress. Her possession requires for her to first be removed from her body, which she can't do, nor would want to do. | Can’t use the Triforce due to being a god. Key: Zelda (Composited) | Hylia (Prime) Gallery Princess zelda botw2.gif Princess zelda botw(2).gif Princess zelda botw(1).gif Princess zelda ss(4).gif Ocarina of Time Artwork Princess Zelda - Adult Era (Concept Art).png ALttP&FS Sewer Passageway Artwork.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Angewomon (Digimon) Angewomon's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Category:Royal Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Princesses Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Musicians Category:Glyph Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3